I Just Died in Your Arms
by Trinityangel
Summary: A Wonder Woman and Superman fluff attempt. Written simply because there aren't many out there and lately Lois has been gettin on my nerves. SMWW songfic. Title is the name of the song. No one dies. Kthx.


_I Just Died in Your Arms  
Chrissy aka TrinityAngel  
Rating PG-13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Staring in the mirror as I  
Start to carefully contemplate  
Just really how deep is this thing I have for you  
  
_Diana stared at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes floated from her still throbbing lips to the flush on her face. Finally dazed orbs settled on the clear crystalline blue eyes that stared back just as intensely. Allowing her eyes to close partially she was overcome with the feeling of vertigo and quickly opened them again. Reaching out with her left hand, she placed it firmly against the wall trying to steady herself. Glancing back towards the mirror she wasn't surprised to see that the flush had spread down her neck and over her collarbone.   
  
"Great Hera... What's happening to me? Eros, what have you done?..."   
  
Her words were barely above a whisper, but had Aphrodite been listening she would have merely laughed. The little warrior had just tasted the sweetest substance in the world. She'd tasted love.  
  
Diana's hand slowly left the wall and pressed against the base of her neck. Her skin was burning, but it didn't even compare to the fire in her heart. The night's events played over and over in her mind, like a tape that was running continuously behind her eyelids. Men weren't supposed to do this to her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way about one of them.. but he was so different. Oh so different...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
_  
It's wearing on my heart  
And from the start you know I tried, steadily denied  
Friendship turn to love  
  
_She'd followed the directions precisely. When Diana looked up from the small piece of paper in her hand, she was directly in front of the largest weeping willow tree in the park. Exhaling deeply she turned slowly and glanced around, her eyes trying to penetrate the velvet cape of darkness surrounding her. Her lips pressed together firmly, if someone wanted to meet her couldn't they do it in a brighter spot? Although she tried to appear annoyed, it was obvious that her excitement was the stronger of the emotions. She felt as giddy as a little girl, and here she was a twenty-six year old woman. Reaching up she brushed a few strands of ebony hair from her face, the wisps curling around her fingers slightly. Impatiently she let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms under her chest. They could have at least been punctual. Behind her, her keen ears picked up the slight rustling of the vertical willow leaves, but she dismissed it as the breeze. Once more she tried to look annoyed, but inwards her heart was fluttering. She knew who she wanted to be here. Diana finally succumbed, and a small wistful smile danced across her lips. Tilting her head towards the sky she exhaled deeply and let out a silent prayer to the goddess of love to grant her this one wish...  
_  
_He was watching her stand there, her head tilted towards the heavens. In his mind he prayed that she wasn't asking to go back home among the stars where she belonged. His eyes drank in her appearance, even in the darkness being able to make out every tantalizing curve, and those endless pools of aquamarine. What it was about her that drew him like a moth to a flame, he'd never know, but it was strong whatever it was. It was something about the way she just didn't understand men, or the way that she assumed they were all the same. Or maybe it was how naive she was to the ways of his world. Either way, he had to have her for his own. _  
  
I know you probably think that I'm so strange -  
Stuttering on every word when you look my way, why?  
And maybe it's all in my mind  
But when we hugged goodbye I had butterflies  
I just died (yeah yeah yeah)_  
  
A pair of strong arms embraced her from behind. Her breath rushed from her lungs and her eyes widened in surprise. How in the world did she get caught by surprise?! Her mouth opened to give a reprimand to whoever it was when the scent of a certain cologne reached her nose and left her spinning. No matter how long she'd been in this society, there was always one cologne that she couldn't mistake even in a room full of people. Her eyes closed slowly and she inhaled deeply before pulling her composure back. Twisting her weight slightly, the arms around her loosened slightly, not exactly letting her go, but allowing her to turn around. Was she surprised? Of course, but it was a serendipity. And a beautiful one at that.   
  
"S-S-Superman..."  
  
The word came out as a breathy whisper instead of as a question like she'd planned. Nothing ever came out as planned since...since these damned feelings started. She couldn't explain it, she couldn't even put it into words. All she could do was try to stay standing when he glanced her way and ignore the colony of butterflies tumbling against the walls of her stomach.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing here? It was you..."  
  
He simply smiled. That sure smile that always seemed to say 'Everything will be all right' and turn her to babbling, stumbling twelve year old.   
  
"Clark will do. And isn't it obvious?"  
  
Diana blinked blankly, her eyes a sea of emotions. Part of her cried with joy, while the other part screamed out at how weak she was acting. Clark gave a small chuckle at the look of confusion on her face and pulled his arms from her waist, his fingertips trailing along those curves that taunted him day after day. His large hand grasped her smaller one and with no trouble at all, Clark pulled the dumbfounded Diana towards the shade of the Willow tree.  
_  
I just died in your arms tonight  
Don't want nobody to bring me back to life  
(I just died in your arms tonight, hey)  
I just died in your arms  
I just died in your arms tonight, tonight  
  
_"I-I-I don't understand."  
  
Diana mentally scolded herself, but for some reason her words just wouldn't sound as sure as they did in her head. Clark didn't answer, but instead pulled back the hanging leaves of the willow and pulled Diana in, encasing them in their own little world. Diana's eyes stared at the back of Clark's white teeshirt and she was suddenly aware of her own appearance. Grateful she decided to go incognito tonight, self consciously she glanced down at her black tank top and light blue jeans. Clark let go of her hand and turned around, watching her with amusement. Even with a small smirk on his face, Clark's eyes showed how in awe he was of the woman before him. Luminescent beams of moonlight shone over her, setting her dark hair alight with silver highlights. When she finally looked up, the smirk faded from Clark's face, leaving behind the awe struck Kryptonian. Diana glanced from side to side, her eyes wandering all around their safe haven. Reaching out towards Diana, more to make sure she was really there, Clark grasped her hand and tugged her closer.  
_  
Your finger touched my lips  
As I tried to explain maybe why you and I should hide from such a love affair  
My friends think that I'm so insane  
To fight this feeling  
But my life's at stake  
  
_"Are you sure we're the only ones here?"  
  
Even though they'd done nothing wrong, Diana couldn't help looking over her shoulder as though she was expecting someone to catch them. Why did she feel like she was breaking some kind of law here?  
  
"Someone could find us Clark..."  
  
Clark raised his free hand and pressed one calloused fingertip against her lush lips. Any further questions or comments that had Diana had been ready to say died on their way to her lips. How could one motion make her feel this way...  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
Had Clark not used the soft tone he had, Diana might have gotten offended and turned away. With them nothing was easy, they were public figures...well not as Diana and Clark, but Superman and Wonder Woman were and... Diana's thoughts were scattering in ever direction like grains of sand in a breeze. One thought was suddenly atop of all her musings. She was hesitant to ask it, it could ruin the moment... Hell, it could not only kill the moment, it could murder, bury and hold a funeral for it. Stepping back from him, Diana raised her hand and curled it around the finger that was pressed to her lips.   
  
"What about Lois?"  
  
Clark sighed softly but smiled. He only shook his head as though he'd dealt with this a while ago, but Diana caught the slight twinge of pain in his eyes. Turning his hand so that his fingertips could intertwine with her, Clark inwardly noticed how she never ceased to amaze him. Even if it meant pain to herself, she would do the right thing. Perhaps that was why he admired her so, because he did the same thing, and knew the pain it could cause. Sure, he let Lois go. Sure it hurt like hell, but he knew she would be happier with someone who could tell her the truth. The whole truth.  
  
"She wasn't it."  
  
Diana, although curious, decided not to pursue the subject any further and instead let her mind wander off aimlessly. Her attention was drawn back to reality when she felt a small spot of warm pressure against her palm. Focusing her eyes, Diana flushed brightly at the sight of Clark kissing the middle of her palm. Slowly Diana's hand, moving with a mind of it's own, curled against Clark's cheek. The warmth of his skin raced up her arm and caused the already racing beats of her heart to speed ahead. Smiling that little smile of his, Clark slowly covered her hand with his own. Diana watched their hands, her eyes storming with emotions. She never noticed Clark's free hand snaking around her waist until he'd pulled her against him.  
_  
Your embrace, thoughts won't erase  
Every now a minute of the day I wait and hope and pray  
That you might stay  
And now you're moving oh so closely  
Killing me so softly, so softly  
I just died  
  
_Instinctively, Diana's free hand shot up and pressed firmly against his chest. Her eyes watched that hand pressed against his white tee-shirt disbelievingly. This couldn't be real. It was merely a trick of the gods, who were out to get a good laugh at any poor soul they could. In the back of her mind, Diana saw right through that cotton shirt and imagined her fingertips dancing along his bare skin. This thought promptly set her cheeks aflame, blood rushing to the surface uncontrollably. These sensations were so new. This feeling of her body pressed against Clark's was making her feel as though she was falling into a bottomless pit. His arm against her lower back, the feeling of his eyes on the top of her head, their hands... Everything was intoxicating, she was in a state of euphoria. Diana slowly glanced at Clark, the image of him having changed some how until it was like he was a new person with something extremely familiar about him. So this is what men fought for...this love was becoming clearer in her mind, yet harder to define. Their eyes met, her oceanic blue mixing with the cerulean blue of his intense gaze. Diana felt like she was dying, her body, mind and soul were in total turmoil.   
And then he kissed her...  
  
The turmoil stopped, as though someone had pressed freeze. Every thought screeched to a halt. All her senses were in shock, in awe of this feeling. Nothing could compare...nothing in the world.  
_  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just died in your arms tonight  
Don't want nobody to bring me back to life  
(I just died in your arms tonight, hey)  
I just died in your arms  
I just died in your arms tonight, tonight  
  
_Unknowingly, Diana's hand pressed against her lips. She could still taste him, smell him around her. Closing her eyes, Diana felt the smile gracing her lips and slowly turned away from the mirror, her hand falling back to her side. Even as she slipped into bed she could feel his fingertips on her waist, his arms encircling her. Finally, as she fell into the grasp of sleep, Diana couldn't help the feeling that part of her had just died in Clark's arms.  
_  
I just died in your arms tonight  
Don't want nobody to bring me back to life  
(I just died in your arms tonight, hey)  
I just died in your arms  
I just died in your arms tonight, tonight  
  
_And frankly, she couldn't wait to do it again...and again...and again....  
  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this was a change o.o; Uh, well I searched for Superman/Wonder Woman fanfics and didn't find any soooo I figured I'd give them some fluff too. No this story doesn't really have a purpose save for the fact I find Lois annoying. I've never been fond of damsels or nosey chicks. Um, I'm basing this off of the animated series Justice League, so all you comic book buffs, don't kill me, kthx. Yeah, so if my facts are a little off, or something, feel free to let me know, but don't be offended if I don't change it. Yar. Hope ya enjoyed and what not.   
  
Ja^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Superman or Wonder Woman (Big surprise there). I think DC beat me to it. The song I also don't own. It's "I just died" by Amerie.   



End file.
